Epoxy resin adhesives are widely used for various purposes such as electric, electronic, construction, automobile and airplane materials because they can provide a high bond strength and have excellent resistance to water and resistance to heat. In particular, one-pack type epoxy resin adhesives are usable with ease because it is unnecessary to blend the chief material and the curing agent, and are widely used in the form of film, paste or powder. In such one-pack type epoxy resin adhesive, epoxy resins, curing agents and modifiers can be combined in variety. Hence, appropriate selection of their combination enables achievement of any desired performance as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. Sho62-141083.
A filmlike adhesive disclosed in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. Sho62-141083, however, can not sufficiently be reactive at the time of curing because it uses a catalytic curing agent which is inert at normal temperature, in order to achieve both short-time curing properties (fast-curing performance) and storage stability (storage properties) to attain a good stability. Thus, though having a good operability, it must be heated at about 140° C. to about 180° C. for a connecting time of about 20 seconds, or must be heated at about 180° C. to about 210° C. for a connecting time of 10 seconds.
In recent years, however, in the field of precision electronic instruments, circuits are being made highly dense, so that connecting terminals have come to be formed in and at very narrow width and pitch. Hence, this has caused come-off or peeling and misregistration of wiring in some cases when terminals are interconnected under connecting conditions adapted to such conventional epoxy resin wiring-connecting materials. Also, it has been sought to shorten connecting time so as to enable connection within 10 seconds in order to improve production efficiency. To satisfy these demands, it is sought to provide a low-temperature fast-curable wiring-connecting material capable of curing at a low temperature and yet in a short time.